Awal Musim Panas
by SilverAconitumMedic
Summary: Hinata yang patah Hati karena ditolak Naruto menjadi depresi dan berniat untuk tinggal di Desa Otogakure agar tidak bertemu Naruto. akankah Hinata selamanya mengalami depresi? apakah di Desa ia akan bisa melupakan Naruto..? jika iya,siapa orang yang bisa membuat Hinata bangkit kembali dari keterpurukannya?


-pagi itu di kota Konoha sangat damai dengan kicauan burung pagi menyambut awal musim panas. semua orang memiliki perasaan senang saat itu... kecuali pada kediaman keluarga Hyuuga~~~

"pokoknya aku mau tinggal di desa Otogakure! aku mau liburan disana bersama nenek!" ucap Hinata setelah sarapan selesai

"tapi dulu Hinata tidak mau liburan di desa kan? kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba mau kesana?" tanya sang ibu

"kan liburannya panjang! aku beres-beres dulu!" ucap Hinata melangkah menuju kamar- dalam keheningan kamar,Hinata bicara dalam hati

**aku...sebenarnya tidak mau tinggal di Konoha! karena ada orang itu dikota ini,dan aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya!~~

CIIT-CIIT-CUUITTT...CIIIIT-CIIIT CUIIT

suara burung berkicau bersahutan dengan suara dedaunan bergesekan tertiup angin.. begitu sepi... tak ada suara kontruksi bangunan ... kendaraan lewat.. bahkan suara manusiapun (nyaris) tak ada..

"ukh~~ bosan!" ucap Hinata yang sedang tiduran di beranda rumah nenek sendirian,dia menatap langit-langit rumah tiba-tiba yang ia lihat adalah wajah seorang anak perempuan yang cantik dengan rambut merah panjang dan mata bulat.. gadis itu sangat manis~~

"waaah ternyata benar! kamu Hinata Hyuuga? selamat datang!" ucap gadis itu gembira. Hinata terkejut dan langsung duduk agak menjauh dari gadis rambut merah itu.

"aku dengar dari nenek,katanya cucu perempuannya yang tinggal di Konoha akan berlibur kesini. senangnya aku dapat teman!" ucap gadis rambut merah sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Hinata bingung -"kau siapa ya?" . dengan senyum manis ala gadis desa,gadis itu memperkenalkan diri- "namaku Yakumo Kurama-" belum selesai Yakumo bicara,terdengar suara nenek memanggil dari dapur-"Yakumo! bisa bantu nenek?. Yakumo menjawab "ya nek! Hinata tunggu disini sebentar ya! aku segera kembali"  
Yakumo pergi dan meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di benak Hinata,siapa Yakumo itu? setau Hinata ,ia tak punya saudara apalagi cucu nenek yang sebaya dengannya. bahkan jika ada juga saudara yang lebih tua atau yang lebih muda dari Hinata.  
"ahh masa bodoh ah!" gumam Hinata kembali tiduran dan menatap keluar dari pintu yang terbuka lebar. "ahh desa,sepinya. sejauh mata memandang,hanya ada gunung dan sawah,kakek dan ayah sedang memancing,ibu memetik sayuran,yakumo dan nenek entah sedang apa di belakang. HP-ku tak ada sinyal. tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan nih" gumam Hinata

Sementara itu di halaman belakang,Yakumo dan nenek hyuuga sedang memberi makan membuka obrolan awal-

"bagaimana tahun ini Yakkumo? apa orang tuamu pulang?"-yakumo menatap nenek,tatapannya mengisyaratkan sesuatu tapi nenek tidak melihatnya-  
"sepertinya tidak nek,kepala desa tidak memberi tahu apapun"

"kau baik-baik saja Yakumo?" nenek memperhatikan Yakumo yang tersenyum sambil memberi makan sapi

"aku baik-baik saja,ini sudah menjadi hal biasa kan Nek! lagipula aku tidak akan selalu menemaniku ditambah kini Hinata berlibur disini"

"kau gadis yang kuat! tetaplah tabah!"

"ya!ah tadi aku sudah bertemu dengan Hinata,nenek benar! Hinata sangat cantik! aku sempat melihat wajahnya dari dekat dan benar-benar mulus wajahnya! pasti banyak yang jatuh cinta pada Hinata ya nek!"

"iya,Hinata memang cantik, tapi Yakumo juga tidak kalah cantik. Yakumo juga mulus putih bersih, apalagi Yakumo tanpa make up" puji nenek tersenyum

"ahh nenek,bisa saja. aku tidak secantik Hinata..."

"karena kau memang jelek! Yakumo!" ucap suara laki-laki yang baru datang dengan kacamata bulat,mata hitam dan rambut silver panjang yang terikat kebelakang,Kabuto Yakushi..

"apa sih? mendengar pembicaraan orang,tidak sopan!"  
"aku tidak mendengar,haya kebetulan mendengar!" canda kabuto mencubit hidung Yakumo  
"kalian ini selalu begitu setiap bertemu!" ucap nenek sambil tertawa perlahan.

Kabuto menghampiri nenek dan memberi beberapa buah segar yang dimasukan kedalam karung besar. hari ini ayah Kabuto panen dan karena mendengar berita Hinata berlibur di desa,maka ayah Kabuto berinisiatif untuk menambah beberapa buah untuk keluarga Hyuuga. ia yang dari dulu tak pernah tau seperti apa wajah Hinata langsung bertanya pada nenek dimana Hinata,setelah mendapat informasi yang di harapkan,ia langsung elangkah menuju tempat dimana Hinata berapa,di beranda rumah-

********di beranda rumah,Hinata masih melamun sambil tiduran,sekilas ia ingat akan wajah seseorang yang ia sukai,lelaki rambut berdiri pirang dengan mata Sapphire cerah dan coretan seperti kumis kucing di setiap pipinya,Uzumaki Naruto..Hinata tanpa sadar matanya telah penuh air mata yang siap mengalir melewati pipi mulus cantiknya, hatinya pun bicara~

"tidak bisa kembali ke Konoha,kenapa aku harus sendirian seperti ini? membuatku kembali teringat Naruto-" Hinata mengusap air matanya tanpa sadar Kabuto sudah memperhatikannya sejak awal dari luar...

-Malampun tiba,jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam dan Hinata baru saja hendak tidur,tapi ia lalu dipanggil oleh ayah,Yakumo dan Kabuto yang mengajak Hinata untuk ikut serta pergi ke laut. Hinata sempat protes tapi karena Hiashi sudah mengeluarkan mobil dan juga Kabuto menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat terpaksa Hinata ikut dengan mereka ke laut tengah malam.

merekapun sampai dipantai,bahkan mereka sudah berada di tengah laut dengan perahu mesin yang mereka tumpangi. Kabuto,Yakumo dan Hiashi sangat menikmati malam itu seolah mereka tak punya rasa kantuk. berbeda dengan Hinata yang terkantuk-kantuk dan mengigil kedinginan di ujung belakang perahu. Kabuto memperhatikan Hinata dan langsung menghampirinya,ia melepas mentel hangatnya dan ditaruhnya di atas kepala HInata sambil berkata "nih! pakai ini!". Hinata memakainya dan hendak berkata terima kasih tapi Kabuto malah kembali asyik dengan Yakumo dan Hiashi. Yakumo mengajak Hinata untuk melihat sesuatu yang sedang Kabuto tangkap dari dalam air,Hinata mendekati mereka dan pas saat Kabuto mendapat apa yang ia incar..

"lihat! keren kan!" ucap kabuto menarik jaring ke atas perahu

"waah apa ini? bersinar indah!" Hinata terkagum-kagum

"ini kunang-kunang cumi! kakinya bisa bersinar dan bisa dimakan loh! rasanya sangat enak!" Kabuto menjelaskan

"bisa dimakan? bagus sekali! hebat!" ucap Hinata tersenyum bahagia. Kabuto perlahan tersipu melihat wajah ceria Hinata. Hiashi menggoda Kabuto -"lihat Kabuto! Hinata tersenyum tuh!"- Kabuto seketika berubah warna wajahnya menjadi lebih merah..."ah? p-paman!..tidak! begini,Hinata / kalau tertawa terlihat lebih cerah,maaf aku jadi bicara sembarangan!"

"em tak apa-apa,aku senang kok!" ucap Hinata masih tersenyum  
"aku juga senang,pertama kali lihat Hinata tertawa"

Merekapun kembali memancing diselingi canda tawa yang menghiasi malam itu. setiap malam memang di perairan Otogakure selalu ramai pemancing atau yang hanya ingin melihat indahnya laut malam Otogakure. bahkan pemerintah sudah menyiapkan tempat utnuk menikmati keindahan laut malam hari. disana seperti biasa Kabuto dan Yakumo selalu beradu mulut yang membuat tertawa Hiashi,Hinata dan pengunjung lain. sambil menatap bintang,Hinata tersenyum dan bergumam-  
"abeh,,aku dan Kabuto padahal belum berkenalan secara 4 mata tapi dia sangat bersahabat,apa seperti ini keramahan orang desa? sangat berbeda dengan di kota Konoha yang mayoritas 'jual mahal'. Perasaan yang sedih seperti ombak...menjadi tenang. akhirnya bisa tertawa juga,berkat Kabuto!"

esoknya Kabuto yang menginap di kediaman Hyuuga sudah bangun pagi buta dan membantu ibu Hinata dan Yakumo memasak cumi yang mereka buru semalam. hingga tiba waktu sarapan,semua sudah siap makanan menggugah selera di atas meja makan. Hinata sangat senang setelah mencicipi suapan pertama dan sempat memuji Yakumo dan Kabuto yang pintar masak sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa menggoreng telur. Hiashi juga sempat membandingkan Hinata dan Yakumo yang jelas kemampuan Yakumo jauh diatas Hinata. Yakumo sudah terbiasa bangun pagi,memasak,merapikan rumah bahkan merawat hewan ternak. tidak seperti Hinata yang sedikit 'manja' untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah,,,ditengah kehangatan sarapan pagi,suara televisi terdengar yang memberitahu bahwa akan ada migrasi lumba-lumba dan paus yang 30% perkiraan akan melewati lautan Otogakure..Hinata ingin melihat migrasi itu setelah Kabuto menjelaskan betapa indahnya Lumba-lumba yang melompat-lompat ditambah semburan air dari ikan paus yang bermandikan cahaya matahari. setelah menghabiskan sarapan,Hinata langsung mengajak Kabuto pergi tapi Yakumo tidak bisa ikut karena ingin membantu nenek dirumah,Hiashi dan ibu Hinata juga ingin berkeliling desa dulu. akhirnya mereka hanya pergi berdua dengan berboncengan naik sepeda.

di pinggiran pantai Otogakure terlihat sudah ada banyak orang yang juga akan melihat migrasi itu. ada yang berdua bersama kekasih,satu keluarga dan bahkan ada yang bersama teman satu rombongan denag jumlah yang mencapai ribuan orang disana.

"waa cuacanya cerah!" ucap Kabuto melihat sekitar  
"migrasinya dimana?"  
"entahlah,yang jelas saja,Hinata pasti bisa lihat migrasinya. migrasi paus dan lumba-lumba terbaik dapat di lihat di laut Otogakure ini!"  
"Kabuto,,lebih suka tinggal di desa ya daripada di kota?" ucap Hinata duduk di salah satu anak tangga yang di ikuti Kabuto

"ah? ehm begini ceritanya,waktu 12 tahun,aku pernah kabur dari rumah. seharian bermain sampai sore,ayah dan ibuku ribut besar dan aku juga takut untuk pulang karena pasti dimarahi. saat itu kuputuskan untuk pergi menginggalkan desa ini dan tinggal di Konoha bersama pamanku. tapi lalu aku bertemu Yakumo,aku ceritakan semua masalahku padanya . lalu kemudian Yakumo mengajakku kesini untuk melihat migrasi itu,berdua kami melihat keindahan migrasi sore hari. sejak saat itu kuputuskan untuk tetap tinggal disini"  
"Kabuto dan Yakumo dekat yah,kalian punya huungan?" tanya Hinata lesu,kemudian Hinata sadar akan apa yang ia sudah katakan saat Kabuto terdiam sambil memperhatikannya. tapi Hinata tak bisa bicara apa-apa karena pandangan Kabuto yang seperti itu seketika membuat Hinata tak bisa apa-apa

"ahh tidak kok!"-Kabuto tersenyum-"Yakumo hanya sahabatku,ah Hinata kalau lihat migrasi itu,semua rasa sedih pasti hilang! sabar menunggu ya!"  
"aku juga berharap bisa lihat migrasi itu"-Hinata seketika tidak merasa malu karena ai mengira Kabuto tak mengerti apa maksud pertanyaannya tadi. Hinata kembali melihat ombak-ombak yang saling susul menyusul di pantai dan ia berkata dalam hati

"~~~~datang ke Otogakure,rasa sedih jadi terlupakan! setelah ditolak Naruto saat itu,kupikir aku takkan bisa tertawa lagi...lagipulatempat ini sangat berkilauan,indah sekali...~~~"

Sorepun tiba tapi migrasi itu tak terlihat juga,Kabuto dan Hinata pulang setelah mengunjung pantai sudah sebagian meninggalkan pantai. Kabuto meminta maaf pada Hinata karena merasa tidak enak tapi Hinata bilang lupakan saja dan besok mereka bisa kembali menunggu migrasi itu lagi. Sesampainya dirumah Hinata disambut dengan berita yang saat ini sedang tidak ingin ia dengarkan,,yaitu besok jam 4 sore sudah harus pulang ke Konoh karena lusa Hinata sudah kembali masuk sekolah. Hinata agak kecewa dan tanpa mengucap selamat malam pada yang lain,ia langsung pergi untuk segera mandi. dikamar mandi ia Berendam dan terus merfikir akan apa yang akan terjadi-

"hampir lupa,libur hanya sampai besok. apa boleh buat,padahal aku ingin tetap disini. besok sekitar jam segini sudah harus kembali ke Konoha.. Kota yang ramai,kota hiburan...tidak bisa bertemu Kabuto lagi,,tidak bisa bersama~~"

Selesai mandi dan beres-beres,ia ingin segera menutup diri dibalik selimut dan tertidur walau ia tahu ia takkan bisa tertidur jika sedang bersedih. baru saja akan menutup diri,terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang ternyata Yakumo yang ingin tidur bersama dengan Hinata..karena saat ini Kabuto menginap lagi dan khawatir Kabuto akan masuk angin karena tidur di depan televisi,jadi Yakumo mengizinkan Kabuto untuk tidur di kamarnya dan Yakumo tidur bersama inata, tentu Hinata sangat menerima kedatangan Yakumo malam itu.

"Yakumo,kau ini saudaraku darimana? kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu ya?"  
"tidak,aku bukan saudaramu. nama keluargaku saja 'Kurama'"  
"Lalu kenapa bisa tinggal bersama nenek?"  
"begini,5 tahun lalu orang tuaku pergi bekerja, awalnya mereka selalu pulang jam 4 sore tapi lama kelamaan mereka tidak pulang untuk waktu yang lama..tapi walau tidak pulang, mereka selalu mengirimiku sejumlah uang untuk membayar uang sekolah dan makan sehari-hari.."  
"Yakumo dulu sekolah ya?"  
"iya,tapi sekolahku berhenti karena ayah dan ibu tidak mengirimi unang lagi hingga sekarang"  
"kasihan Yakumo,lalu-lalu?"  
"lau aku mulai bekerja sebagai pembantu di rumah orang kaya,gajinya cukup besar dan aku betah disana.. tapi saat tahun baru semua keluarga majikanku berkumpul. kulihat suasananya hangat sekali.. lalu aku sdara kebahagiaan yang kubutuhkan bukanlah uang yang banyak ,melainkan kehangatan keluarga..aku iri~~"  
"ya tuhan, terus-terus..?"  
"esoknya aku melihat nenek Hyuuga dan beliau juga melihatku,sambil tersenyum beliau meminta bantuanku untuk memasak dan merapikan rumah menyambut kedatangan Hinata.."  
"loh? itu 5 tahun lalu kan? tapi terakhir kali aku datang kesini kan 8 tahun lalu!"  
"iya-saat itu aku minta izin pada majikanku dan ia mengizinkannya. seharian aku membantu nenek dan masak masakan yang banyak dan enak. tapi saat sore tiba, bibi menelfon bahwa Hinata tidak mau datang ke desa. nenek terlihat kecewa dan aku tak tahu haru melakukan apa. tapi lalu nenek tersenyum dan berkata  
_'__**terimakasih Yakumo,tapi makanan ini terlalu membantu nenek lagi?**__'_  
akupun setuju. selama bersama nenek Hyuuga,aku tidak merasa kesepian lagi. nenek setiap hari selalu bercerita tentang Hinata dan raut wajah nenek juga pasti selalu cerah jika sudar bercerita tentang Hinata padaku. lalu setiap hari kulihat nenek hanya sendiri merawat rumah, saat itu kuputuskan untuk berhenti bekerja dan tinggal bersama nenek hingga sekarang"- Yakumo yang bercerita sambil memeluk boneka lalu melihat wajah Hinata,Hinata terlihat menunduk diam tanpa suara-lalu terdengar Hinata berbisik-

"aku...bodoh...aku tidak memikirkan perasaan nenek,Yakumo,kau pantas menjadi cucu nenek!"  
"H-Hinata bicara apa? aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengambil nenek darimu,sungguh!"  
"tapi kau sudah menganggapnya sebagai nenekmu kan?"-Hinata tersenyum dan memeluk Yakumo-"terima kasih sudah mau menjaga nenek!"  
"H-inata...sama-sama-"

Esoknya Hinata sudah siap walau wajahnya sedikit murung. jam sudah menunjukan pukul 3 sore tapi Kabuto yang ia harapkan kedatangannya belum juga datang. akhirnya Kabuto datang dengan sepeda dan mengajak Hinata melihat migrasi lagi. di perjalanan Hinata bicara lemah dan menyangkal bahwa ia akan melihat migrasi itu. Hinata juga sempat berteriak keras di depan Kabuto bahwa ia sangat sedih akan berpisah dengan Kabuto. kemudian terdengar suara kembang api dari arah laut. Kabuto buru-buru menarik HInata agar cepat kembali naik sepeda dan kemudian Kabuto mengayuh sepedanya kuat-kuat

"Kabuto,maaf tadi aku ..." Hinata belum selesai bicara  
"TERTAWALAH! AKU MAU LIHAT WAJAH HINATA YANG TERTAWA! MELIHA WAJAH HINATA TERTAWA SAJA AKU SUDAH SENANG..AKU JUGA SEDIH HARUS BERPISAH" teriak Kabuto sambil terus mengayuh sepedanya semakin cepat  
"ukhh" Hinata mulai menangis di punggung Kabuto  
"TIDAK! LIHAT! DILAUT ITU!" Kabuto menghentikan sepedanya di depan pantai . betapa terkejutnya Hinata melihat puluhan ikan LUmba-lumba melompat-lompat dengan semburan air dari paus dan bermandikan cahaya matahari lembut sore hari~~ begitu indah

"HEBAT!"-Hinata tidak jadi menangis-"benar-benar terkihat! indah sekali!A aduh senangnya aku! terima kasih Kabuto!" - Kabuto hanya tersipu melihat wajah ceria Hinata  
"aku suka tinggal di Otogakure...aku juga suka - Kabuto Yakushi !"

#DHEG! Kabuto senang mendengar itu tapi ia juga sekaligus malu dan grogi. Hinata dengan senang mengucapkan kata-kata itu ditambah menampakkan wajah cerianya di hadapannya. belum lagi suasana yang mendukung disana~~ /

"n-nanti main lagi y-yah /" ucap Kabuto gugup  
"iya! "

```takkanterlupakan..di tempat ini bersamamu...dadaku seperti bergemuruh... ^_^


End file.
